His Alternate Frenemy
by Pricat
Summary: Alternate Perry runs away and Doofy takes him in but he's not like Perry so Doof and Perry have to help hik get stronger and tougher.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This was an idea I had after reading about the Phineas and Ferb DCOM and imagining what Alternate Perry would be like but he runs away from alternate Danville because he wants a home but Doofy takes him in but he and Normal Perry try to help him as he isn't that brave and a bit of a geek.**

**I hope people like it.**

* * *

It was a stormy night in Danville as a certain turquise furred male was running from the rain as he hated getting wet but was scared as this wasn't his home but it resembled Danville but it wasn't taken over by an evil guy but tears fell from his hazel eyes but he spotted a zig-zaggy building.

"I can seek shelter here." he said to himself.

He then entered the building but was shaking a little as he felt exhausted but everything went black as his eyes closed.

But the doors of an elevator opened as somebody stepped out.

It was a man in a lab coat with dark rings around his eyes like he hadn't slept in a while but slender with a slouch.

Doof was stunned seeing his frenemy here as he knew he was with his host family right now but was curious.

He decided to take him upstairs scooping him up gently up into his arms being careful not to wake him up.

He then went back into the elevator as the doors closed...

* * *

Perry's hazel eyes opened as he found himself in a pet bed near a fireplace which felt cosy but was curious about his surroundings as he was in a room with purple walls but he heard footsteps as Doof came in but was stunned.

"Perry?" he asked him.

The messy turquise furred male was scared.

He wasn't giving him eye contact like normal.

"How do you know me?" he heard him ask.

That sent a chill down Doof's spine.

"I'm getting you checked out." he said as they headed to his lab.

* * *

He saw the messy turquise furred male look around curious as they were in his lab but Doof saw him whimper as tears were in his hazel eyes as Doof brought a syringe near him as he needed a DNA sample but jabbed him with it but he was worried as he heard a familiar voice as somebody entered but he heard the familiar pitter patter of webbed feet as Perry entered the lab but saw Doof faint.

"Doofy!" he said at his side.

He was curious about the other platypus.

But right now, Doof was important to him.


	2. Shocked About His Alternate Self

**A/N**

**Here's more and Doof finds out that the turquise furred platypus he found is an alternate version of Perry and Perry's freaked out at this.**

**But he wants to help his alternate self and I hope you guys like. **

* * *

Perry was relieved seeing Doof stir as he was scared as he'd never seen him like that before but he was curious about the other turquise furred platypus that was in Doofy's lab but Doofy relaxed seeing it was his Perry as he was wearing his usual dark brown fedora but Perry had made him some tea.

"Doofy you okay?

You scared me.

I-I thought something happened to you.

Who's the other platypus?

The one in the lab?" he said.

"I-I don't know Perry.

But I got a DNA sample from him.

Let's find out huh?" he said.

Perry agreed following him into the lab as the messy turquise furred male was sitting in Doof's chair but saw he wasn't giving them eye contact.

Doof then gasped looking at the sample.

"H-He is you!

An alternate you.

Wow...

No wonder he freaked me out." he said.

Perry was stunned seeing the alternate him look nervously at him but he was shaking as they locked eyes.

Perry saw fear, sadness and hurt in the alternate him's eyes.

It made him wonder what Phineas and Ferb had done to him that made him like this.

"I won't hurt you.

Why so scared of me?

I'm like your brother." he told him.

The alternate Perry's eyes widened at his words.

"Yeah.

But you're the cool one." he said softly.

Doof understood how that felt being in Roger's shadow for so long growing up but noticed he was yawning.

"_He must be tired._

_Travelling to this dimension tired him out but he looks scared and helpless but it makes me wonder what made him like this._

_I need to learn more about him._" Perry thought.

He saw his alternate self fall asleep on the couch but Doof saw worry in his hazel eyes knowing he was very worried about his alternate self.

"You should go home Perry.

Your owners will be worried." he said.

"I know Doofy.

But my alternate self needs me.

Plus Phineas and Ferb went camping.

They're gone all week." he answered.

Doof smiled at this knowing Perry would help him.

He heard him yawn as he smiled seeing him fall asleep.

He picked him up.

They then headed to Doof's room...

* * *

Later that morning, Perry's hazel eyes opened as he remembered that there was an alternate version of him in DEI as he blushed sleeping in Doofy's arms but left without waking him up and left the room but entered the living room seeing his alternate self still asleep but saw him begin to stir as he climbed onto the couch.

He saw his hazel eyes open but he was half asleep but Perry smiled.

"...H-Hey there.

You sleep okay?

Doof and I were worried about you.

Why were you scared seeing me?" he asked.

"I-I'm sorry Perry.

I'm just not good around new people.

Even if you are related to me.

I've been that way since living on the streets." he answered.

Perry was stunned and a little scared hearing that.

"W-Why were you on the streets?

Didn't Phineas and Ferb look after you?" he asked.

He saw tears welling in his eyes.

"No, No they didn't.

They were cruel to me so I ran away.

I've been on the streets ever since." he said.

He saw an nasty scar on his cheek.

He didn't ask about it.

But he was stunned hearing this.

"It's okay Perry.

Doofy and I will help you." he assured him.

The alternate him smiled shyly.

He then saw Doofy enter.

"I see you two are becoming friends.

That's a good thing." he said.

Perry agreed as he hoped things would be okay.

Doof then went into the kitchen.

They then followed him...


	3. Learning About His Other Self

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope people like.**

**Thanks to flamedragon and I Luv Perry for reviewing.**

**I know that Alter Perry has it badly in the dimension he comes from but he is liking it in the dimension with his other self and Doofy and thinks that he's found a home.**

* * *

Perry was quiet as he saw his alternate self sitting at the table but he was shaking as the turquise furred male understood as he knew that he was scared and introverted but he wanted him to trust him as they were sort of brothers.

He saw Doof making pancakes as his alternate self was curious smelling them as he wondered what they were as Perry smiled at him.

"They're pancakes.

You've never had pancakes before?

Or any human food?" Perry asked him.

His alternate self shook his head.

"I-I haven't eaten in days." he said softly.

Perry was stunned hearing this as well as Doofy but Doof hugged him as he saw the alternate Perry's eyes closed as he saw tears fall from them as he knew that he just wanted to be loved.

"Awww...

Let's get you something to eat huh?" he said.

He saw Perry wiping away tears from his own eyes witnessing the most touching thing which had happened between his frenemy and his alternate self.

Alter Perry blushed as a warm feeling was growing inside of him which he'd never felt before as Phineas and Ferb never paid any attention to him back in his own dimension.

"_Maybe I should stay here._

_This Doof is nice._

_He cares about me._

_But I'm not sure about the other me._

_But I like it here."_ he thought smiling.

Perry wondered why his alter self was smiling.

Doof had a feeling it was because he'd hugged him.

He then placed plates of pancakes on the table.

Perry and Alter Perry sat down.

Alter Perry smiled eating with his paws as maple syrup was getting all over them as Doofy smiled at him because it was so cute and Perry thought it was cute too but had a feeling that his alter self had a different personality than him but it didn't matter to him but saw a backpack which had his Alter self's belongings in it and saw a laptop that was dark green.

He saw a photo of him with Phineas and Ferb but they weren't smiling.

He also found a blanket that was cosy.

Perry knew his alter self had it rough.

It made him want to cry.

But he saw Alter Perry wiping his bill as it had gotten sticky.

"I hope Phineas and Ferb don't follow me here.

They weren't very nice to me." he said.

Doof then saw him shake mentioning their names.

"It's okay.

I won't let them hurt you.

Neither will Perry." Doof said.

* * *

But in Alter Danville, Alter Doof cackled as he'd taken over Danville but was bored as he had nobody to thwart but stunnned seeing the Perry from this dimension with him and another version of him in another dimension but was curious as he sent a probe to go check things out...

* * *

Meanwhile in DEI, Doof and Perry were hanging out with Alter Perry but he was in the lab working on inventions but he gasped seeing Alter Perry wearing goggles and working on an invention but Perry was in awe but wondered how he was great at inventing things.

"I-I needed a hobby while alone on the streets." he told him.

Doof was in awe seeing this.

"Wow you're like me." he told him.

Alter Perry blushed.

"Thanks." he told him.

But Perry then saw Alter Perry whimper as something entered DEI as it was shooting lasers at them as he knew it was from Alter Doof but Perry couldn't let anything attack his alternate self as Alter Perry was in awe at his agent skills but smiled shakily seeing him destroy the probe as Doof was about to touch it but he saw Alter Perry scan it.

"I knew this would happen." he said sadly.

"What would happen?

You can tell us." Perry said.

"I-It came from him." he said pointing at Doof.

Perry was scared hearing that.

"Doofy made that thing?

But he wouldn't dare.

We're friends." he said.

"In this dimension.

But in my world, he took over.

Danville is a mess.

I just couldn't stay there anymore." he said sniffling.

Doof saw him shaking and having an anxiety attack.

He then knelt to his level hugging him.

"You can stay here as long as you want.

Besides we can just close the gateway." he told him.

Alter Perry nodded in reply as he pushed a button on his laptop.

The room filled with bright light but faded after a while.

"I closed the gateway." he said smiling sadly.

Doof knew that this dimension could be his home...


	4. Jealousy Attack

**a/n**

**Here's more and Perry wants to make his alter self braver.**

**I hope you guys like.**

**Perry wants to help his alternate self get braver.**

**But let's just see huh?**

* * *

Later that night, Doof found Perry lying awake in bed beside him but wondered what was on his mind but had a feeling it was about Alter-Perry as the turquise furred male nodded yawning.

"Yes, Yes I was.

He seems scared and shy.

But he's a great inventor.

If only there was a way we could help him be brave and be a great agent but I don't know.

I was thinking we could help him." he said.

"Help him?" he asked.

"Yeah.

In being brave and stuff." Perry answered.

Doof liked this idea.

"Let's do it." he said.

The turquise furred male then fell asleep.

But Doof heard crying from the living room.

"I need to check it out." he thought.

He then got out of bed.

But he then entered the living room seeing it was Alter Perry who was crying in his sleep but wondered what was wrong as he sat on the couch but was stroking his turquise furred back as he heard him sniffle as his hazel eyes opened filled with tears.

"... D-Don't go!

I-I don't want to be alone!" he said.

Doof was curious knowing he probably had a bad dream.

"It's okay Perry.

You were dreaming about your owners huh?" he said.

The Alter Perry nodded sadly.

"Yes, Yes I was." he told him sniffling.

"Aww Perry.

Perry's owners in this dimension are nice.

They're ten years old.

Brillant inventors and kind." he said.

" Does the other me hate me?" he asked.

Doof was taken aback by that.

"What would make you think that?" he asked.

"B-Because he's brave and strong.

He took care of Doof's probe alone.

I can't be brave.

Believe me, I've tried.

Monogram kicked me out of the agency." he said.

His words were hurting Doof's heart.

"He doesn't hate you.

He never hates anybody.

He loves everybody in his life.

He just doesn't know you very well.

Even though you two are the same." he reassured him.

* * *

Perry was worried waking up but not finding Doof asleep by his side as normal as he was scared hoping nothing had happened to him as he left Doofy's room but was stunned seeing Doof asleep on the couch with Alter Perry in his arms as a strange feeling was in his chest and was rising.

It was a little thing called jealousy.

Perry was feeling ashamed at the feeling shaking his head.

He knew that he and Doof were frenemies.

But seeing his alternate self asleep in Doof's arms made him angry.

But he needed to calm down.

He needed to make these feelings go away.

Doof's dark blue eyes fluttered open as he sensed that his Perry wasn't in the building and Alter Perry wondered what was wrong as his hazel eyes opened.

"Perry isn't here.

He must be angry.

But I know where he went.

Come on.

Let's go get your brother back." he said.

He then picked him up gently as he left DEI after locking it but Alter Perry liked being in somebody's arms as Phineas and Ferb in his dimension never held him like Doof was or played with him.

He hoped Perry was okay as they got onto his scooter and left...

* * *

Perry was lying in his owner's backyard but was busy thinking while Phineas and Ferb were building one of their contraptions as he was a little stramed about his alternate self being attached to Doof the way he was with Phineas and Ferb but knew his alter self was too scared to come here as a smile crossed his bill.

But that was strange as he didn't think meanly of others and he knew his alternate self had a rough life in the dimension he used to come from so naturally he was scared because this wasn't home to him but was feeling bad knowing Doof would be looking for him but didn't see a trace of him as he heard Linda call Phineas and Ferb in for dinner.

"Perry there you are!" he heard Doof say.

Doof knew Perry was giving him the cold shoulder.

"Aw come on Perry!

You've been acting strange... since Alter Perry arrived.

Are you jealous of him or something?" he said.

That struck an nerve.

"Yes, Yes I am.

But it's my fault, not his.

I'll come back." he said.

Doof understood he wanted to stay for a while.

"Okay Perry.

I'll see you later, okay?" Doof told him.

Perry then saw him leave.


	5. Helping Alter Perry Get Better

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope people like.**

**Thanks to I Luv Perry for reviewing.**

* * *

Doof was sad as he entered DEI as he saw Alter Perry on his laptop but he looked like he'd been crying but he knew his other self didn't like him but Doof saw a platter of peanut butter and snail sandwiches.

"H-Hey Doofy." he said sadly.

"Something bothers you, doesn't it?" he asked.

"No I'm fine." he replied.

"Yes there is.

You eat when you're upset huh?

You know you can tell me.

We are friends, you know?" Doof told him.

Alter Perry then hugged him at that as nobody had called him that in his life but he wiped a few tears away.

"I heard what the other me thought.

It's just in my dimension, I have nobody to count on to care for me but in this one I have you.

I want to stay here." he told him.

"Why don't you?" Doof asked him.

"Because the other me has dibs on you.

It wouldn't be right." he said.

"Oh... Perry, Perry...

The other you has a family.

You need somebody to care about you.

You could be my pet." he said.

Perry's hazel eyes widened at this.

"I need to think about this." he said.

Doof understood as he hugged him.

* * *

Perry then left Phineas and Ferb after they'd fallen asleep but he hoped Alter Perry and Doof were okay as he used the jet pack to leave and needed to speak to his alter self but sighed hoping he'd forgive him as he left but landed at DEI but saw Doof with a worried look on his face as he wondered what was wrong but saw Alter Perry lying on the couch and curled up with an ice pack on his head as Perry felt guilty being jealous.

"He's not well Perry.

I'm worried for him." he said.

But the turquise furred male placed a paw on Alter Perry's head.

"He has swine flu.

Being in this dimension weakened his immune system.

But he'll be fine once he rests." he answered.

Doof smiled seeing him stroke his alternate self.

He saw his hazel eyes open slowly.

"How're ya feeling?" he asked gently.

Doof amiled a little at that.

"I don't feel good.

I-I thought you hated me." he said coughing.

Perry felt very bad at his words.

"I don't hate you.

I was just being jealous." he answered.

"Jealous?

But why?" Alter Perry asked.

"Because of all the time Doofy was spending with you and normally we hang out together but then I remembered how life sucks for you in your dimension.

Nobody cared about you.

But I see you found a family in Doofy.

He's great and not evil, trust me.

You can live here if you want.

That way we can both be happy." he said.

He saw Alter Perry's eyes close in sleep.

"Will he be okay Perry?

I've kind of grown attached to him.

Like I am with you." Doof asked.

"He needs medicine.

Also fluids and rest.

But he needs love.

Maybe that'll help him.

Since he never had anybodyto care.

Before he met us." he answered.

Doof understood seeing Perry leave.

He hoped that he could help...

* * *

Later he saw Perry return with medicine as he saw Doof holding Alter Perry in his arms as he smiled seeing him relaxed for once instead of being nervous but heard him talking in his sleep as he was under a high fever but smiled as what he was saying was cute but he stroked him gently as he felt him stir as his hazel eyes opened.

"H-Hey..." he said weakly.

"Hey.

I brought you medicine to help you." he said.

He saw his alternate self get worried.

"Don't worry it may taste icky.

But it'll help you get better." he told him.

Alter Perry then opened his mouth.

Perry smiled as he saw him relax.

He was in awe.

"You should go home Perry.

Your owners need you.

I can take it from here." Doof told him.

Perry then left.

He knew Doof would take great care of him.


	6. Looking After Alter Perry

**a/n**

**Here's more of the fic.**

**Thanks to I Luv Perry for her review.**

**The bond between Alter Perry and Doof is beginning and I know they need each other.**

**Let's hope Perry understands.**

* * *

Doof was in the kitchen later making soup for Alter Perry as he was still sick but he wanted to show him that somebody cared about him a lot but hoped he'd get better as he and Perry wanted to show him how to be brave and maybe let him live in this dimension but he heard sneezes from the living room.

It made him smile a little as he admitted that Alter Perry was very cute just like Perry but this one wasn't a secret agent that could beat him up.

He heard the microwave ping as the soup was ready as he put oven gloves on so he wouldn't burn himself but went into the living room but Alter Perry was awake coughing as his throat hurt a lot.

"Hey buddy.

I made you some soup.

That should help." he told him.

He then sat on the couch as he was feeding him but he liked this feeling he was getting from taking care of Alter Perry.

"T-Thanks Doofy.

It was delicious." he said sneezing.

Doof blushed at this.

"Aww thanks.

Nobody ever said that about my soup." he said.

"People are mean to you too Doofy?" he asked weakly.

Doof nodded in reply.

"Yes, Yes they are.

Growing up, my parents hated me.

They only cared about my brother Roger.

I can relate to you.

We fit huh?" he answered.

Alter Perry nodded in reply.

His hazel eyes closed in sleep.

Doof smiled watching him sleep as Perry entered but wondered why Doof was smiling as he put a finger indicating for him to be quiet as his alternate self was asleep but understood as he thought he was cute but he saw he looked a little better.

"You're doing a great job Doofy.

Only we might have to let him go." he said.

"What're you talking about Perry?

He likes it here, trust me." he said.

"I know he does.

He has to go home.

Unless you want the world to be destroyed." he said.

Doof looked confused at this.

"What're you talking about Perry?" he asked.

"If he stays, things will get crazy.

Unless you alter his DNA.

So it won't happen." he told him.

A smile crossed his face.

"Thanks Perry for the idea." he told him.

Perry slapped his forehead.

He knew that Doof would try this.

But he was curious about this.

He then sat on the couch.

Alter Perry woke up.

"Hey there.

You look a bit brighter.

Doofy wants to keep you.

He's trying to alter your DNA.

But how do you like it here?" he asked.

"I like it a lot Perry.

Doofy rocks.

He even made me soup." he told him.

Perry smiled at this.

He knew that his alter self loved it here.

But he tucked the blanket around him.

He saw him fall asleep.

He hoped he'd be okay...


	7. Helping Alter Perry Decide

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to I Luv Perry for her review.**

**Doofy came up with an idea to keep Alter Perry with him without having the universe collapse.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Perry was in awe as he saw that Doof had made a device that would alter Alter Perry's DNA so that the universe wouldn't collapse as he smiled seeing that his frenemy was a genius as he injected something into Alter Perry as it would alter his DNA but they saw him cry as he and Doof were scared seeing this.

"I-I'm sorry Perry." Doof said crying.

Perry then hugged him as he smiled.

He knew that Alter Perry would be able to stay.

But he knew it was Alter Perry's choice.

He heard him sneeze loudly.

Doof smiled as it was cute.

"Aww I know he'll like being here." Doof said.

Perry smiled in reply seeing him wake up.

"Hey you okay?" he asked him.

Alter Perry nodded in reply.

"My arm hurts." he answered.

"I know that.

But it was so you could stay." Doof said.

Alter Perry smiled in reply.

He then saw Doof give him medicine.

Perry smiled knowing that his alternate self needed help.

He and Doofy would give it to him if he decided to stay.

But he saw Doof stroking him as he was asleep.

"He's very cute huh?

I know he'll like it here in this world." he told him.

Perry nodded in reply.

"Yes, Yes he is very cute Doofy.

But what if he doesn't want to stay?" he asked him.

"I don't know what I'd do if he decided to leave." he said.

He then heard Doof's cellphone ring.

He answered it as Perry was curious.

"It's my weekend with Vanessa.

I'm a little nervous." Doof told him.

"Because of Alter Perry?" he asked Doof.

Doof nodded in reply.

"Yes, Yes I am.

She won't understand Perry." he replied.

"She will Doofy." he told him.

Doof smiled in reply.

He hoped he was right.

* * *

Vanessa was stunned as she entered DEI seeing two turquise furred males but Perry knew she'd be confused as he hadn't told her about his alter self but the Goth chick was curious about the turquise furred male in her father's arms but Perry smiled knowing she was confused as he began explaining to her that the one in her father's arms was his alternate self from another dimension but she was sstunned.

"Shouldn't he go back?" she asked him.

"No, No he doesn't baby girl.

I fixed that problem." he answered.

Perry shook his head.

"We have to wait and see if he wants to live here." he said.

She understood as she heard Alter Perry cough.

"He's recovering from swine flu.

Doofy's been a big help to him." he said.

She smiled at that.

"Yeah I know he would." she said.

Perry agreed as he entered the kitchen.

Vanessa then went to help him.

* * *

Perry saw that his alternate self was nervous as they were eating dinner in the kitchen but knew it was because of Vanessa and understood knowing that he was shy but he was hoping to get him used to Vanessa but she was curious about him as she had a feeling that he could be a part of their family but needed to get him to used.

"It'll be okay Perry.

You'll like being part of our family.

Besides I'm surprised your dimension is bleak." Vanessa said.

Alter Perry nodded in reply to her.

"Of course he will baby girl." Doof told her.

She smiled eating pasta.

Alter Perry was eating but liking this.

He'd never had this stuff before.

Perry knew things would be okay.

He knew something was on his mind.

But they would talk about it later.

Vanessa wondered what was wrong.

"Nothing's wrong Vanessa." Perry said.

Doof smiled.

He hoped things would be okay.

* * *

Later that night, Perry found his alternate self still awake as he was lying on the couch wrapped up in a blanket as he joined him on the couch beside him knowing he needed to talk about something that was on his mind.

"I need your help." he said.

"Sure.

What's on your mind?" he asked him.

"I really want to stay with Doofy.

But I'm worried.

In my dimension, Doofy was mean.

But I wanna be with your Doofy.

He needs me.

It's just I don't know if I can do it again." he said.

"Do what again?" Perry asked.

"Be part of a family." he answered.

Perry understood.

"I think you should try.

You and Doofy make a great team." he said.

Alter Perry smiled hearing that.

He knew he was right.

"Thanks Perry." he said hugging him.

Perry was glad he could help.

He then went back to bed.


	8. A Little Bonding

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to I Luv Perry.**

**I know Alter Perry will make the right choice.**

* * *

Doof was woken the next morning by coughing as he saw Alter Perry on his bed but he smiled as he was cute while sleeping but he stroked his turquise fur but knew it would take him a few more days to recover from swine flu.

Perry was still asleep beside him as he then went to make breakfast and hoped they wouldn't mind as they were still asleep.

He left closing the door quietly so he wouldn't wake them up as he entered the kitchen but Vanessa smiled but was awake wearing black pyjamas with skulls over them but he hugged her as she laughed.

"Morning Dad.

How're things?" she asked him.

"You mean Alter Perry?

He's curled up asleep on my bed.

Perry is still asleep too in bed.

Let's make breakfast." he said.

"Sure Dad.

You wanna make pancakes?" she said.

He nodded in reply.

They then started ctacking eggs as they were making pancakes but they heard the pitter-patter of webbed feet as Doof felt his Perry hug him yawning.

"Morning Doofy.

Something smells great." he said.

Doof smiled hearing this.

"Yes it does.

We're making pancakes.

Is Alter Perry still asleep?" he said.

Perry nodded in reply.

"Yes, Yes he is.

I hope he's okay.

After our little talk last night." he said.

Doof wondered what was going on.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"He was a little conflicted.

But we had a talk." he said.

Vanessa smiled knowing this.

She hoped things would be okay.

But he then sat down at the table.

Doof was then placing plates of pancakes on the table.

Perry was eating along with Vanessa.

Doof was curious hearing Alter Perry coughing.

The turquise furred male entered sluggishly.

Perry saw him put his head on the table.

He knew that he still wasn't himself.

"M-Morning..." he said weakly.

Vanessa then wanted to go to the mall.

Doofy was going with her but was worried about Alter Perry as he couldn't be left alone and smiled knowing his Perry wouldn't go to the mall with them but he knew that he and his alternate self needed to find some common ground but Perry was stunned understanding that Doof wanted him to stay and look after his alternate self.

He hoped that his plan would work as Alter Perry was lying on the couch wearing a dresseing gown and feety pyjamas but Perry smiled at how adorable his alternate self looked.

He saw he was listening to music on his I-Pod.

But Perry was curious as what music his alternate self liked.

He scrolled through the songs seeing it was mainly pop and pop punk music.

He was in awe knowing that.

He heard him snoring gently.

But he didn't want to wake him up.

He left him to sleep.

But he decided to take a shower.

After that, he would do a little karate as usual.

He always did that everyday as practise.

But he wanted to talk to him once he woke up.

* * *

Alter Perry's hazel eyes fluttered open from another good dream as he'd been having which were about being with Doofy as his owner as a smile crossed his bill as Perry walked in as sweat dripped from his turquise furred body after doing karate but Alter Perry wondered what he'd been doing as he smiled at him.

"Hey how're you feeling?" he asked him.

"A-A little better.

What were you doing?" he asked gently.

Perry smiled in reply at his alternate self.

"I was doing karate for practise." he told him.

"Why were you doing that?" he asked.

"Because I'm a secret agent." he told him.

Alter Perry's eyes widened at this.

"Wow... that's seriously cool.

Does Doofy know?" he asked.

Perry nodded in reply.

"Yes, Yes he does know." he answered.

He then saw him sneeze.

He handed him a tissue.

"Thanks Perry.

I kind of am begining to like you." he said.

Perry was curious.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah.

You seem to care a lot about me.

Even though we don't know each other enough.

We share the same life.

Even though we live in different dimensions." he said coughing.

Perry then rubbed his back.

"Thanks." he told him.

"You're welcome.

I hope Doofy's okay." he told him.

Perry smiled at that.

He then realised it was lunch time.

He then entered the kitchen.

* * *

Perry then entered the kitchen as he was making his alternate self something to eat knowing he liked peanut butter sandwiches as he was making soup and peanut butter and snail sandwiches but he was trying to show him that he did care about him like Doofy but had been afraid to show him because he didn't know him very much but he was willing to try as he heard the microwave ping as he put on oven gloves so he wouldn't get burnt but brought out the bowl carefully.

He then put the stuff on the tray as he carried it into the living room but saw Alter Perry awake but was stunned seeing his other self bstanding there but was curious.

"I brought you some lunch." he told him.

"Thanks Perry." he said eating.

Perry smiled as he watched him eat meaning he was getting better.

He then was relieved.

He was quiet.

"You okay?" he said.

Alter Perry nodded in reply.

"I was thinking about things.

I want to stay.

This could be my home.

My old home wasn't so nice." he said.

Perry nodded in reply.

"I know that.

Doofy told me." he said.

"What do you think I should do?" he asked.

"I think you should stay here." he told him.

He smiled hugging him.

"Thanks Perry." he said.

"You're welcome." he replied.

He smiled in reply...


	9. Deciding Where To Live

**a/n**

**Here's some more and sorry for not updating this in a while.**

**Alter Perry has made up his mind about where he wants to live but I know that Doofy would care about him whether or not he decides to live with him or return to his own dimension.**

**I will be doing a Xmas story involving Alter Perry too and hope you guys will like it too when I decide to write it.**

* * *

Doof then found Alter Perry already up but was making breakfast but he smiled as he had a feeling that he'd made up his mind about whether or not he was staying here or not but he was curious but would ask later as he was making himself coffee to wake himself up.

But he felt his Perry hug him which made Alter Perry feel a little angry but didn't know it was jealousy but he was keeping it to himself as Perry saw it in his eyes but understood as he and Doof sat down at the table as Alter Perry placed three plates of pancakes on the table as he joined them seeing Doof put maple syrup on his.

"Mmmm... these are really good Perry.

You must be a good chef." he commented.

Alter Perry blushed hearing this as nobody had commented on the food he made but smiled slyly as he joined them.

"Thanks Doofy.

I learnt from a few cook books." he answered.

Perry smiled at his alternate self but wanted to talk to him but needed to go back to his owner's home in case Phineas and Ferb got worried but his alternate self shake hearing that understanding.

"I'll be fine.

i am an agent." he replied leaving.

Alter Perry understood knowing that was true.

Doof hugged him as he began to relax.

* * *

Alter Perry was listening to music on his I-Pod as it helped him relax but was thinking about how both Doof and Perry would react once he told them his decision about wanting to stay here in this dimension with Doof but he sighed as he was relaxed but was drifting off to sleep as his hazel eyes closed in sleep but Doof thought it was cute as he placed a blanket over him but didn't remove his eatbuds as he knew that the music was keeping him calm.

He knew that whatever he decided that he would care about Alter Perry even if he decided to go back to his bleak dimension but sighed as he was nervous eating a cookie but he hoped his Perry was okay with his host family but he knew he'd return later for dinner like always as he sighed humming as he decided to find something to do.

He heard Alter Perry whimper in his sleep making him worried but relaxed seeing him calm down but felt bad knowing that he still worried about his old life in his dimension but then left him to sleep.

* * *

Perry wondered what his alternate self had chosen to do as he'd left as soon as Phineas and Ferb had went in for dinner using his jet pack but he smiled as he landed on the rooftop of DEI but entered through the window but smelled something delicious as Doof laughed seeing the turquise furred male knowing his alternate self was making dinner for them as he smiled.

"I'm glad you're back Perry.

Your alternate self has been helping me." he told him.

Perry smiled at his frenemy's answer.

He hoped things would be okay.

But he heard that dinner was ready.

He and Doof then sat down at the table as Alter Perry was bringing out the food as he'd made macroni and cheese but Perry laughed at this knowing Doofy had once insulted the recipe of macroni and cheese from a whale.

Alter Perry wondered what was so funny.

"It's nothing Perry.

Is there something you wanna tell us?" Doof asked.

"Yes, Yes I do.

I made up my mind about where I want to live.

I decided to live in this dimension with Doofy.

I hope that's okay." he told them.

"It's okay Perry.

I knew you would choose this." he told him.

He smiled knowing


	10. Wanting To Be Brave

**A/N**

**Here's more and sorry for not updating in a long while.**

**I know that there's a possible rumour that Alter Perry might be evil in the movie but let's wait until they reveal more or the movie novel comes out.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Later that night, Perry found Alter Perry awake but wondered why but had a feeling he was thinking about how life sucked for him in his dimension but wondered something.

"Is there something you've wanted to change?

About yourself?" he asked him.

Alter Perry nodded in reply.

"I want to be brave like you." he said.

Perry smiled as he knew his alternate self wanted that and to take his own life by the horns of the bull.

"That's good." he said.

He sighed as he yawned but Alter Perry lay on the couch but put earbuds in his ears putting music on as he wrapped the blanket around him.

Perry smiled yawning heading to Doof's room opening the door and entering but found him lying awake but smiled as the turquise furred male climbed inside but felt him nuzzle him.

"I was talking to Alter Perry.

He wants to be brave.

We should help him with self-esteem." he said.

Doof smiled knowing this as he fell asleep with his arms wrapped around Perry's waist as his dark blue eyes closed.

* * *

Perry smiled as he was in the living room doing karate as he needed to stay sharp when on missions but he heard footsteps as he flipped the person behind him but blushed seeing it was Alter Perry.

"Sorry.

My agent instincts went off there." he said.

He then helped him up.

He had an idea knowing his alternate self was impressed by his karate moves plus karate helped confidence emerge as he felt sweat drip down him as he needed to take a shower.

He would show his alternate self later.

* * *

Perry then left to go back to Phineas and Ferb's house but he hoped that Alter Perry was okay with Doof as he needed to go back before the boys were worried about him but he sighed as he knew that was okay but was worried as he knew that Doof would help his alternate self but Alter Perry understood as he headed to the kitchen but decided to bake for a while as he was feeling sad.

He then decided to bake cookies but knew Doofy was in the lab.

He knew that he wanted to be brave but found it hard gathering courage.

He sighed as things would be okay.

But he hoped things would be okay...


	11. Breaking Free

**A/N**

**Here's more and sorry for not updating.**

**This twist was inspired by an apparent new trailer for Across the Second Dimension where Alter Doofy is controlling Alter Perry through his own will so it had to go in here but Doofy and Perry have found what it is that's doing this and getting rid of it knowing it would wreck his alter self's life.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Later that early eveining, Alter Perry was having headaches but was scared knowing that in his dimension, that was how Doof had controlled him and those he loved but he was trying to fight it.

He then thought of Doofy in this dimension hugging him, showing him love which made the headaches stop for now.

Tears leaked from his hazel eyes as Perry entered DEI but he wondered what was wrong.

"Let me help you.

Whatever it is.

If you tell, maybe we can help." he said.

But Alter Perry then felt a headache come on as he was clutching his head but Perry was nervous hearing him growl.

"Doofy!" he yelled as Alter Perry was fighting him.

But Doof was stunned seeing both platypi fight but then saw Alter Perry stop seeing what he was doing but Perry saw him crying curled up.

"I-I'm sorry!

He's doing it again!" he said.

"Doing what?" Doof asked.

"In my dimension, Doofy controlled me through his mind and forced me to help him.

But I fought it by imagining a family that wanted me.

Now I have it, it's starting again.

You hate me now, right?" he said.

"No, No we don't.

But we should help you.

Come to the lab." Doof said.

Alter Perry then followed him but Doof then examined him but gasped finding a micro chip that was doing this to him.

"I can get it out.

But I need your help." Doof told his Perry.

He then sighed getting sleeping gas to help his alter self relax while getting the chip out of him.

Alter Perry's eyes then closed in sleep...

* * *

Alter Perry's eyes fluttered open later feeling woozy but feeling better.

He then saw both Doof and Perry hug him but saw something in Perry's paw.

It was a microchip with the letters D.E.I on it.

"This was how he controlled you.

But we removed it.

But we're getting rid of it." he said.

Doof's dark blue eyes widened.

"We are?

But I was going to study it!" he pouted.

Perry shook his head in reply.

"I can't let you do that Doofy.

This is for our own good." he replied.

He smashed it into a thousand pieces.

Alter Perry smiled broadly.

He then hugged Perry tightly.

"Thank you..." he whispered.

Perry blushed as the hug ended.

Doof smiled seeing this.

He knew that Alter Perry would be okay.

But he was still feeling a little woozy.

"Let's get something to eat." Doof said.

He knew that Alter Perry belonged here.

But he knew that things were better.

* * *

Later that night, Perry couldn't sleep as he was by Doof's side but hearing about how the Doof in Alter Perry's dimension had controlled him through his mind scared him but knew that Doof would never do a thing like that but he sighed as he needed something to drink heading to the kitchen but was making hot chocolate.

He then heard footsteps as he thought it was Alter Doof somehow in DEI but relaxed seeing his alter self there.

"You okay?

You're having bad dreams huh?" he said.

Perry sighed nodding.

"The fact Doofy controlled you kinda scared me.

I kind of had a few nightmares about it." he said.

But Alter Perry saw Perry shaking making him worried.

"Sometimes I dream about it myself." he assured him.

Perry sighed as he was calming down.

They were sitting on the couch in the living room.

"I hope your Phineas and Ferb are okay." Alter Perry said.

Perry saw he hadn't freaked out saying that.

"They're awesome.

They're not like the ones in your dimension." he said.

"Perry?

Thanks." he said falling asleep.

Perry smiled seeing his alter self asleep.

He was feeling drowsy himself.

He then laid beside his alter self.


End file.
